


Come Back Home

by Findaunicorn



Series: Adventures of Derek Hale and You [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Reader-Insert, You are a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findaunicorn/pseuds/Findaunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an orphaned witch and Derek's best friend. To fix your idiotic best friend's mistake, you are bitten instead of Paige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Consent is IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first work I've written but it's the first one I've posted anywhere. So hope it's not too cliche or whatever. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, I might add more at the end, I don't know. All depends on how I feel.
> 
> I unfortunately don't own Teen Wolf.

You had just finished studying and headed out of the library to your car when you literally bumped into someone, almost knocking the three textbooks out of your hand. “Derek~! Watch where you’re going.” You scowl at your old time friend. He smiled his ‘i’m sorry but not really’ smile then glanced towards the music room, a dreamy look in his eyes. “It’s the Paige girl again isn’t it?” You sigh while rolling your eyes.

  
“Yeah.” He sighed but for a different reason before catching you exasperated tone. “What are you jealous your best friend’s being taken from you?” You glare up to his trademark smirk.

  
Rolling your eyes, you push past your childish best friend. “Just don’t don’t start slacking off because you're too goo-goo eyed for her. I don’t feel like picking up your slack.” He caught up to you and matched your pace. “And don’t ask me for my Calc homework when you're too busy making out with her instead.”

  
“Awww come on. I’m not that bad. Plus, you never say no when I ask.” You glance over at his bright shit-eating grin, making you groan. He was right. You could never say no to the stupid, happy puppy eyes on his gorgeous face, his kaleidoscope of colors eyes gleaming in the light. You doubted there would be a day you could say no and that made you scared. Because you loved him but not in the same way he loved you. You couldn’t feel more in tune with Eponine at this moment than any other. Okay, more like ever since you realized you fell in love with him freshman year.

  
Pushing aside your deep crush before he could catch on, you unlock your car and dump your things in the back seat. “Do you need a ride today or did your mom let you drive?” Being in a foster home where you had to provide almost everything for yourself since you learned how to cook at 7, you had already bought your own car with the money you earned with jobs all over town. A small old thing but yours. But Derek had his big family and a mom who was a strict but caring unlike the ones you had.

  
“Nah, thanks though. Peter didn’t need the car today so Mom let me drive to school. I should probably get going. I’ll text you tonight if I need a ride.” You wave back as he runs to his car. God, you were in sooooo deep.

 

 

Shit. Werewolves are real. Wait what were you talking about? You knew that dumb ass, you’re a goddamn Harry-Potter-esque witch, wand and all. God damn it, where was Derek? “Dryswch!” A blue spark shot out of your wand and hit the Alpha werewolf in the chest. But you knew you were just a beginner and the confusion spell wouldn’t last for long. “Paige, come on. You’re not supposed to be here.” You grab her off the ground and start running to the entrance. Her shoulder was already bleeding and didn’t look like it was going to heal anytime soon. At least it was just claws and no bite.

  
“Derek was supposed to meet me here. Where is he?” Inwardly you froze but on the is he?” Inwardly you froze but on the outside you kept running despite her tugging. Of course that would be why she was here.

  
“Look I don’t know what the idiot said to you or whatever, but if we don’t leave now, it’s not going to be pretty.” Just as you finish talking, a maddened roar echoes through the halls and you push harder, willing your legs to go. Shit, he got past it faster than you thought. “Come on.”

  
“What is going on?” You kind of felt back for the girl. She knew nothing about this all and now she was stuck in the middle of it all. All because of a stupid note that Derek gave her. Then it hit, Derek loved her so much he wanted her to get the bite. But didn’t think that it could kill her as well. That fucking idiot.

  
And almost on cue he showed up right in front of you, wild-eyed and staring at the blood running out of Paige’s shoulder. “You imbecile!” You yell, shoving the cellist into his unexpecting arms, ignoring the yelp of pain from the other girl. “You never think do you?! God, just get her out of here.” The rush of footsteps behind you alerted you of the incoming Alpha. God, the door was right there, just a few more feet. “Go!” You push them, not looking back and through the doors. But before you could get out, you felt a clawed hand wrap around your neck and the doors closing in your face. So much for escaping uninjured. And fuck did that hurt.

  
You watched hopeless as Derek and Paige both turn around as the doors click closed. Derek was screaming your name and trying to pull the locked doors open. No, he couldn’t be hurt as well. We all didn’t have to bleed tonight. You whisper the closing spell, a light green spark sprouting from your wand dangling in your hand, “cau”. The green light wrapped itself around the door, locking it against all forces, and Derek’s eyes shot to yours, frantic, scared. Why was he scared? You were the one dangling by the neck with Alpha fangs biting into your shoulder. Wait. You were getting the bit. How would this work if I lived? Would I be a witch still or just a werewolf? Because you were getting used to the wand and fitting to your style. No, you wouldn’t die. You refused. And you were staying a witch, that you were sure of. You had still so much to do. Hardening your eyes, you growl a splicing spell and jab your wand into the alpha’s stomach. “Sbleis!” You crumble to the ground, the wound in your shoulder shooting unbearable pain through your body as his flesh was littered with deep cuts to the bone. Scrambling past the pain and the foreign blood soaking your back, you mutter the counter for the closing spell, “agored”, and rush out into Derek’s arms, groaning in pain. “Get out. He’ll heal soon.” That was all you remembered before your world went black.

 

 

Derek pounded at the door with all of his strength but it wouldn’t budge. Y/N must have done something, that green light. Damn it. Fear coursed through his whole being, he didn’t even pay attention to his bleeding girlfriend leaning on the wall behind him. All he could see was his best friend dangling, thrashing in the hand of the Alpha. All he could smell was blood as his claws pierced her neck. All he could hear was the groans of pain and scream of agony. Oh god, it was all his fault. If he hadn’t thought to give Paige the bite, if he had known Y/N was going to be there as a favor for one of the teachers, if he had been quicker. “Y/N!” He was scared, more scared than he had ever been in his whole life. This was all his fault and she knew that. Of course the genius already pieced it together. She knew and yet she still sacrificed herself for him and Paige. “No. Please! Y/N!” He watched as the wooden stick in her hand turned and she yelled something. All the sudden the Alpha was being torn by invisible blades, enough to see the white bones. Y/N sprinted as she hit the tiled floor and ran to the door, muttering another spell. “Y/N!” Derek caught her just as she fell through the doors, exhausted.

  
“Get out. He’ll heal soon.” Derek was thrown into a nervous wreck when she fell limp in his arms. He was lost in a mantra of “she’s dying. My fault. Can’t lose her. Anyone but her. Y/N.”

  
“Derek, we need to go, now!” He looked up lost at his girlfriend. How could he when she’s dying in his arms? How can he when it was all his fault? As if she read his mind, her expression softened. “She’ll be okay. You know more than me that she’s strong and more stubborn than most. But right now, we need to go. Or else none of us will live.” Derek nodded and run to his car, Y/N limp in his arms and blood coating his arms and body. The drive was horrifying as he broke more laws than he ever thought he would, listening to her slowing heartbeat more than his surroundings. He felt nauseous with the smell of her blood filling his sensitive nose, digging and piercing through his senses. He ignored the sticky crimson plastering his clothes to his skin and the slippery grip of his soaked hands. He could barely hear her faint heartbeat under his own thundering beat. But somehow they made it back to his house without crashing.

  
“Mom! I need you! Please.” He didn’t care that everyone would hear his pained cries, his cracked inflection. He just needed her to be alive and not dying. He ran to get her into the house and collapsed at the door, Paige unsteadily standing behind him. The smell of pack, home, safe drained all of his adrenaline out of him and all he was left with was fear, pain, and regret. Clutching the limp witch to his chest, he cried into her shoulder, rocking back and forth in prayer. “Please, don’t leave me. Please, I was stupid and I need you, Y/N.”

 

 

Talia bolted out of her chair in her study at the frantic cry of her pup. Imagining the worst, she ran past her confused first born and brother, racing to the heartbeat that was too loud, too fast for her liking. She found Derek kneeling, swaying in the doorway, unharmed. But her relief wasn’t long lived when she took note of the two girls with him. The one leaning on the doorway, clutching her bleeding shoulder and looking too pale for comfort, the Alpha recognized as Derek’s girlfriend. “Peter, get the first aid kit. Robert, get Miss Krasikeva cleaned up.” Her brother and husband quickly did as they told as she kneeled in front of her son, finally hearing his mantra, his whispered pleas and prayer. Her heart broke seeing him like this and it only got worse when she saw the ashen face of the unconscious girl in his arms. It was Y/N, Derek’s best friend, his closest confidant, and the girl who was like a daughter to her. There was so much blood covering her and Derek. The bite on her shoulder and claw marks on her neck were her’s but the rest was another Alpha’s, Ennis. Growling, feeling threatened, she commanded her son’s attention. “Derek, get her into the guest bedroom next to yours. Laura, call Deaton if you haven’t--” “Already on it.” “Good.” She followed closely behind Derek to the room but stopped to get some clothes from Laura’s wardrobe and and wet towels. “Derek, go get some hot water.”

  
“But I--”

  
“I don’t care right now. Her life is priority, I’ll yell at you later. Now go.” Derek shut his mouth with a snap and rushed to get the water. “And take a shower as well. I don’t want you in here looking like that.” She focused on the girl lying too still in the bed. Stripping her of her clothes, except her bra and underwear, she wiped the blood as well as she could and assessed the bite. It was red and flaring, still deciding to take or not. And she prayed that for her son’s sake it would. Talia feared he wouldn’t ever be the same if she didn’t, especially if his mumbling about it all being his fault was right.

  
“Mom, Deaton will be here in 15. Holy shit. Is she going to be okay?” Laura’s heartbeat flew when she saw the inflamed bite marks and the blood still oozing out. The puncture marks and the bruising of a hand around her small neck made the next-Alpha growl a threatening warning.

  
“Laura, I need you to make sure Derek is okay and properly takes a shower. And then make sure Cora doesn’t come in here. We can’t have her in a frenzy as well.” Talia wiped a lock of H/C hair out of her face, pained to even think what her littlest girl would feel when the pup saw her like this. Cora was so attached to the young witch, following behind like a duckling ever since she could crawl, even Laura and Derek would get jealous. And Y/N sent all that love back tenfold, to all of them.

  
“Talia.” She looked up at Peter standing next to her, on hand on her shoulder and the other with the first aid kit. “I’ll try to clean it up before Alan gets here. Why don’t you get cleaned up.” Talia stared into his grey-blue eyes, clouded with grief and worry. Y/N had wormed herself into all of their hearts and they would all do their best to keep her alive.

  
Nodding she picked herself up and took the bloodied towels and clothes with her. “Get me if anything changes.” Looking down at the clean but still deathly pale girl in the bed, she left Peter to do the best he could to keep her alive until Deaton could come to help better than they could. Her heartbeat was so slow, so quiet that she almost missed it between the beating of all of her family’s thundering hearts. Dumping the clothes and towels into the trash outside, she took a moment to breathe in the winter air. She didn’t know how long she stood leaning against the house but the sound of a familiar car pulling out filtered into her mind. “Alan.”

  
“Talia, Laura told me Y/N and Derek’s girlfriend needed my assistance.” His calm demeanor was gladly accepted. It was so hard not to go chase after the man that put her in this situation.

  
“Paige will be okay though it looked like she may need some stitches.” Talia lead the local vet to the guest room. Derek was back in the room. “Y/N. She was bitten by Alpha Ennis.”

  
“Has she taken?”

  
“There’s no signs yet.” Deaton moved to her side immediately and examined the bite that Peter had tried to keep from bleeding too much. His hands were covered in blood and shaking ever so slightly. Derek was standing on the other side, peeling her pain from her uninjured side. Deaton quickly started stitching the deep holes closed and did the same with the claw marks on her neck. When her neck and shoulder was covered with white bandages, Deaton stepped back and Talia took him to Paige who was laying on the couch, her back bare. The scratches weren’t deep enough for her to be concerned about turning but they still looked deep. “Paige, how are you feeling?” She was a sweet girl and while she wasn’t as good as Y/N, she was good for Derek.

  
“Like I have a lot of questions. But I guess it can wait until everything settles.” Reasonable as well. If Talia hadn’t been rooting for Y/N since forever ago, Paige would be a close runner up.

  
“We’ll be happy to answer any questions after you’ve rested. But for now let Alan take care of your wounds and we’ll settle you into a guest bedroom for the night. Do you need to call your parents?”

  
“That would be nice. Thank you.” Talia nodded and Robert handed the girl his phone, still taking her pain. Leaving them be, she went to where Laura was trying to distract her younger sister but failing.

  
“Mom, Laura isn’t letting me know what’s going on? I thought I smelled Y/N’s blood. She’s okay right mom?” Cora looked so determined but so scared at the same time. None of them wanted to lose the girl.

  
“Something happened tonight and Paige and Y/N were both hurt. Y/N’s been bitten by a Alpha.”

  
“Is she going to be like us now?”

  
“I don’t know sweetie.” She brushed Cora’s soft brown hair out of her face. At that, Talia let her run out of the room and to where Y/N was laying under clean covers.

  
“Y/N? Why does she smell like that?” Talia winced. She didn’t have the heart to tell the little girl was smelling the scent of someone on the verge of death, uncertain territory. “She’s going to be okay, right?” The little girl looked so pleading at her. “You can help her, right? You’re the Alpha so you have to help her.”

  
“Sweetie, it doesn’t work like that. Right now, Y/N needs to decide if she will take the bite or not.”

  
“There has to be something, Mom! We can’t just leave her like this all by herself.” Talia kept her tears at bay at the heartbroken pleas of the eleven year old, Laura broke and ran to her room while Derek whimpered, sitting in a chair next to the bed. Guilt and pain flooded their noses and Cora whipped her head to the new smell. “It was you.” She sounded so betrayed, her brother hurt her favorite sister. “You hurt her! You made her like this! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!”

  
“Cora!” Talia flashed her eyes at the little girl making her stop her outburst. “If you’re going to be here, you will keep your voice down. Derek, come to my study. Now.” Now that the two were settled for the night, Deaton telling Robert what to do for the night, she was going to get her answers. Being the only soundproofed place in the house she waited for Derek to close the door before she talked. “Sit down. You are going to tell me everything.” Leaning against her desk, she sternly watched her son critically. He looked so broken, so much like a shell of himself and she wanted to comfort him but he needed to know he made a mistake.

  
“It’s all my fault. I’m sorry.” He choked back a sob, trying to fight through his words. “I--I wanted Paige to stay with me forever, I love her and I wanted her by my side forever. P--Peter suggested in turning her and I was stupid. I asked Ennis to bite her but I didn’t think it would turn like this. I’m sorry.” Talia’s eyes were wide, her son had wanted to force the bite on someone without telling them. “I didn’t know he would be so cruel. I didn’t know Y/--Y/N was going to be there. I wouldn’t have done it if I knew.” That rose an eyebrow. So if Y/N was there, he wouldn’t have asked for the favor? “I could hear everything. She -- She casted some kind of spell. I don’t know but I ran into them at the entrance but the Alpha was right there and she just pushed us out of the door and then his hand was around her neck and I couldn’t get to her because she locked the doors with her magic and she was in so much pain and it was all my fault and--” He was talking so fast but his breaths were just as shallow and quick  
Kneeling in front of her panicking son, she pressed his head into her shoulder. “Derek, breath for me. Breath. Listen to my heart.” That wasn’t working, he was still breathing too short and shallow. “Derek, listen for Y/N. You can hear her heartbeat.” Even though Talia could only hear a hint through the soundproofed room, she guessed he wouldn’t have a problem. It wasn’t and his breath was growing more and more steady.

  
“I’m so sorry.” Derek whispered, drained and heartbroken.

  
“You should be. Not only did you endanger a human, two humans, you brought in an Alpha who just lost one of his own. You also made the choice to turn a human without their consent and you know that is never acceptable.” Talia was back into Alpha mode and Derek could only nod. “I should be grounding you and not let you see Y/N or Paige--”

  
“No, please. Let me stay with her. I’m sorry. I can’t leave Y/N when it’s all my fault.” And wasn’t that a shocker. He was more interested staying with his best friend than his girlfriend.

  
“If you would let me finish,” she glared at the frantic boy, “I was going to say that it would probably be more harm than anything to keep you away. So, instead you’re on kitchen duty for a month, meaning both cleaning and cooking.” She figured he would take anything before he was going to leave her side. “Seriously, Derek. What were you thinking? Just because Peter says things that sound good, I’ve taught you better than to do something so life changing without consent. You know it’s never good to proceed without consent and I’m highly disappointed that you did such a thing.” Now he looked like a kicked puppy. Sighing, she hugged him tight. “No matter how disappointed I am, I’m glad you’re okay.”

“But Y/N~” Derek whimpered into her shoulder. God, he was so far gone and he didn’t even know it.

  
“She’s going to be okay. You have to believe that, Derek. She will be okay and even if she is a wolf, we’ll all help her. She is and will always be pack, family.”

  
Derek never strayed too far from her for more than an hour and even when he was cooking and washing the dishes, Talia knew he was keeping track for every heartbeat. “When is he going to see how far gone he is~?” Laura sighed after Derek ran up stairs with his lunch to eat next to Y/N’s bed. “Honestly, I feel bad for Y/N having to deal with an oblivious boy like him.”

  
Talia chuckled, the air around the table was light but subdued. Paige had gone home after they answered all of her questions and some. “Leave him to go at his own pace. Y/N can handle herself and I bet she’ll wait more than a decade for him to figure it out.”

  
“Please, she’s smart and she’ll learn to let it go in less than that.” Peter smirked into his salad. Derek didn’t have the best repertoire but it was good.

  
“Are you sure you want to make that bet, brother?” Talia smirked over to him.

  
“Hundred bucks.”

  
“Deal.” Robert just rolled his eyes at the Hale sibling antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells are in Welsh  
> Dryswch = confusion  
> cau = close  
> Sbleis = splice  
> agored = open


	2. Waking up is always the hardest part of the day.

Waking up was never fun. And this time you had a pounding headache and everything was too strong, too overwhelming. You could smell the birds flying over head, smelling like the sea and poop. You could hear the creek you knew that was at least a good 30 minute walk away. You could feel each thread in the silk covers around you. Fuck. The bite took, this wasn’t what you wanted. After high school, you were planning to train under a High Witch, a couple of them actually, to understand your powers better. Learn to control it without a wand. But now would they take on a werewolf as well. Wait, could you even use it anymore? Groaning and pushing yourself up, you immediately regret opening your eyes. The early morning sunlight peaking through the shades were piercing and everything was sharper. Fuck, you really were a wolf now. What about Paige? Was she alive? Was she still human? The wound didn’t look like a bite, more like claws. Where were you? “You need to calm down, sweetheart.” A motherly but authoritative presence was next to you. Your wolf submitting easily, Alpha.

  
Taking a centering breath, you blow it out steadily as you hear the nervous ticking of another person. Looking over, Derek was standing unsure at the door, his perfect eyebrows scrunched up in the middle. Talia Hale was sitting next to her. “How long was I out?” You cough out the question, Talia gave you a cup of water you gratefully drank.

  
“Three days, Y/N. We weren’t sure if you would survive.” Talia honestly said.

  
“Three? What about Greg and Ronda, do they know?” Talia glanced at Derek while he looked and smelled pissed. Wasn’t that an idea, you could smell emotions. He smelled like guilt as well. “They didn’t care, did they?” You sigh in defeat as Talia nods. You should’ve known. “Whatever. How is Paige?”

  
Derek shuffled on his feet, his heart picking up. “Paige will live on as a human but we had to tell her everything.” Talia answered since Derek was apparently mute now.

  
“Figures, she’s way too smart to believe some kind of lie you make up anyways.” You murmur.

  
“We broke up.” Your eyes shot towards the whispered confession.

  
“Why? I’m sure she could’ve gotten past it if she loved you that much.” You were so confused. They were so in love and yet after a major accident they break. It didn’t make sense.

  
“It just didn’t work out, okay?! Just leave it.” Derek growled, making you bristle even more than before.

  
“You don’t have to be such a dick about it, asshole.” You glare right back, your heartbeat increasing. “She found out, didn’t she?” His eyes widened, bingo. “She found out you sent her up against that Alpha. She found out you sent her to either become a werewolf or die.” You knew you were being cruel but you never wanted to be a werewolf and all your hurt and frustration was turned to the most convenient target. “You didn’t even ask her if she wanted it or not. You just thought of yourself and about no one else!”

  
“Y/N, I need you to calm down.” Talia was on high alert and so was Derek, they both kind of looked terrified.

  
“I am calm. See, no fangs, no claws.” You opened your mouth wide and wiggled your fingers.

  
“I’m not talking about that, Y/N. It’s that I’m worried about.” She pointed to something behind you. Turning around, you froze at the sight. Everything from the dresser to the desk to the curtains were floating in the air, halfway to the ceiling, like they were suspended in water. And all the sudden they all dropped with a bang.

  
“Fuck. No. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Fuck.” You curled yourself into a ball and let your tears fall. How could the thing you had first be the thing you lost control of? You should’ve been in control of that and not the wolf. What was going on?

  
You flinched at familiar arms wrapping around you and the tickle of short hair on your neck. “Y/N, we can figure this out. We always do.”

  
You scoff, “you mean I always do, Mr. Hotshot Basketball Captain.” You sigh but keep your head in between your knees. “I was supposed to go to Ireland to study my magic. But now I can’t even control it and it feels like my world is falling apart. But I want to learn, I want to learn how to use it. Oh god, I can’t used mountain ash or silver anymore.”

  
At least Derek was laughing now and didn’t smell weird. Talia had left a while ago, probably to give us some room. She was nice like that. “Of course that’s what you worry about. Not the fact that you need to learn to control the wolf or that your magic made everything float.” You felt him shake his head as he sat back up. Pulling your head out but just laying them on your knees, turned to look at him. You took comfort in the fact he still had that same damn smirk on his face.

  
“It’s a real problem, you idiotic puppy. Some of the more complex spells need ingredients or mediums I can’t touch now.” You pout at him. “This wolf business made my career as a witch even more harder.”

  
“Hey! You’re much more of a pup than me, I’ve had 17 years with the wolf and you only had 3 days.” Derek huffed as he leaned against the headboard.

 

Sliding back, you keep your knees up but let your head fall back. “I bet I have better control over it than you could ever want.” You smirk over to him. “Besides, I’m pretty sure I’ll become better than Hermione with books and knowledge before you mature faster than Ron, which let me tell you, he never did until after the War.”

  
“What?! I could totally beat him. Wait, does that mean you’re my Hermione to my Ron?” You groan at his sly smirk, trying to keep the blush under control. It was like everything needed to be put under control.

  
“You are absolutely insufferable.” You pick yourself off the bed and spot your wand and wand sheath on the bedside table. Gently picking it up, you feel it connect with your magic core like meeting an old friend. “Hello.” You whisper but Derek could still catch it. You slide the wand into the leg band and move to the door. “Are you coming? It smells like there’s bacon and blueberry pancakes downstairs.”

  
You smile to yourself when Derek catches up and shoulder bumps you. “Yeah, I know. Born werewolf here.”

  
“Genius, Witch, Better Werewolf here.” You say as you push him down the rest of the stairs. Usually he wouldn’t have budge but now with the added strength of the wolf, you laugh as he trips and tumbles down the rest. “Oh god, this is such a power trip. I’ve always wanted to see you like that.” You smirk down at his shocked expression before his eyes narrow in a glare. But being sprawled at the foot of the stairs kind of made the intimidation factor a whooping zero.

  
“As much as I love seeing you rip holes in his massive ego, you both are in my way.” You whip around and beam at the older girl behind you.

  
“Laura! It’s so good to see someone else’s face than his once in my life.” The two of you hug with all your strength now that the both of you knew you weren’t going to break.

  
“Can you both stop? I’m about to cry in the discrimination of behavior.” Derek dusted the non existent dust off of him as he got up.

  
“Awww, is Der-bear feeling lonely and jealous you don’t get her awesome hugs?” Laura smirked down at her younger brother.

  
“Don’t worry, Der. As you said multiple times before, I’m stuck with you because I don’t have many friends.” You pat your best friends head like you would with a little child.

  
“Come on, you three. Breakfast’s ready.” Talia arrived before Derek could retaliate, a soft smirk on her face. When Cora come down bleary eyed, she immediately brightened and raced to your side, and haven’t let go yet. Breakfast, actually any meal, at the Hale house was always warm and nice and nothing like the empty table around you as you ate the dinner you made yourself back home. But that was home until you turned 18 in February.  
Derek must have noticed your turn of thoughts and stared at you until you looked back. “You don’t have to go back if you want. You’re practically family anyways.”

  
That made you giddy and you looked around to see the whole Hale family, even Peter, nod. You smile sadly back at your worried friend. “Thanks and I feel the same way. But I need to get through it or else I won’t forgive myself. I promised I would help myself and get myself out of there on my own. I’ll be fine, Derek. Cathy already knows I’m going to apply to be fully emancipated when I turn 18 and I doubt Greg and Ronda care so--” You shrug. “Thanks for the offer, Der, but I want to do this in my own way. I don’t want this new development to rule my life.”

  
Derek stared into your eyes for another moment but sighed and nodded. You knew he didn’t like it but he understood your desire to do this. “Fine. But if you ever need anything, we’re here. You know that, right?”

  
“Yeah, I know.” You look up at the clock and see the time, eyes bulging. “Shot! I have to get to work.”

  
“But you just got up.” Derek protested but Talia laid a hand on his arm, stopping him from saying anything else.

  
“Y/n, Laura can give you some clothes that may fit you and Derek will take you there. We took your car to your house two days ago.” Talia diplomatically said. Laura was already getting up and clearing her plate.

  
“Oh, thank you. Mrs. Hale.”

  
“Please, you’ve had to keep my boy in line since kindergarten. You are more than allowed to call me Talia. Like I’ve told you so many times before”

  
You gave her a cheeky grin. “Well, Talia. Thank you for everything but I must be going.” After changing and saying goodbye, you find yourself in a car with an annoyed Derek. “What is it? Why the sour wolf face?”

  
“I don’t like it.” His knuckles whitened. “You just recovered and your magic acted up. I don’t like it.”

  
“Than buy something and sit in the shop like those people who never leave. If you’re so worried, keep an eye on me until you’re satisfied. But don’t expect me to not want to kick you out along the way.”

  
“Fine.” He grumbles as he pulls up to the mall strip where your self-seating bakery workplace was. He followed in with you and waited in line as you greeted your co-workers.

  
“Hey, is your hot friend here just for a drink or is he actually going to eat something as he glares at everyone you interact with?” Mallory, a college student at the local community college nudges you as you roll your eyes. Derek already had his frown on. So different than the easy smirk he had at school.

  
“Leave him be, Mal. I’m sure he’ll get something to eat as well.” You pointedly glance at him and turn back to enter the kitchen when he minutely nods.

  
“Fine. You’re on mixing duty today. Kyle couldn’t make it today and no one could fill in.”

  
“Damn it. Is anyone else other than us on mixing duty?” You groan when Mallory shakes her head. “Great. Well I better get ready.” While they weren’t a chain coffeeshop-bakery, their products were still top of the line for a reasonable price and they had more than enough customers to make sure you had no time to be concerned by the brooding teen eating his pie while glaring at every guy who tried to talk to you. _Tried_ was the key word and if you had the time to look over you would've seen the satisfied smirk whenever you thoroughly shut guy after guy down while still being polite. Some classmates and friends came in and talked to Derek but none of them bothered with you since you weren’t exactly in the same friend group.

  
It took a while for Derek not to hover around you, meaning 5 days. Which meant he walked you to every class whether his class was on the other side or not and he made you wait for him to finish practice before taking you home because he wanted to pick you up in the morning. Paige was equally worried but instead of being the obnoxious pain in the ass Derek where he just sat next to you twiddling with his basketball and trying to distract you, Paige just sat and studied with you or got you to help her understand the latest thing she learned in AP Chem _ _.__

 

 

But after those first 5 days, Derek was less anxious and let you breathe a bit. While you loved the guy, you need your own space sometimes. So with the new free time, you contacted the various witches you were going to learn from and told them honestly what happened. A couple didn’t like the new development but most were still happy to teach you after you said you were more than able to control your wolf. So as your birthday approached, you solidified your plans to graduate early and leave soon after your birthday to an old lady in Alaska first. You told Talia about it and the woman who was more like a mother to you supported you and even offered to buy your ticket to Alaska. But telling Derek and Paige was going to be a bit harder. You had told them that you wanted to do this but that was before there was a set plan and you knew when you were leaving.

  
“Y/N? Are you okay? You haven’t eaten anything.” Paige asked at lunch worried. It was five days before your birthday, the emancipation papers were being filed and you would get the answer in three days, though Cathy reassured that it would most likely be a yes and that you had nothing to worry about. And it was seven days before you were on a flight to Alaska. February 12th, three days from now and the same day you were getting the emancipation acceptance, you will be officially graduated from Beacon Hills High with top grades. And four days after that you would be gone for an amount of time that you weren’t even entirely sure of.

  
You look up unsure and see your two friends watching you, both concerned for you. Shit. You needed to tell them. “I’m leaving in a week.”

  
“What? Why?” Derek’s back snapped up and his hands curled into fists.

  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys until now but I’m going to Alaska to learn from a witch I contacted. I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone but after she teaches me all she knows, I’m going to Hungry and then Ireland. It may take years, a decade, I don’t know honestly but I want to do this.”

  
“But what about school? College? What about us?” Derek looked frantic and mad. So mad.

  
“By the twelfth, I’ll be officially a graduate from Beacon Hills High and I’ll have my answer for the emancipation.”

  
“So you’ll only be here for two more days.” Paige looked sadder she was losing a friend than anything. But Derek was thrumming with anger, you could smell the drops of blood as he dug his claws into his hand.

  
“I’ll still be around, just not at school.”

  
“Does Mom know?” Derek whispered.

  
You nod, gauging his reaction. “She’s supporting me and bought my first flight for me.” You don’t flinch when he slams his fist against the table and storms out. Paige does though and she’s torn between going after him and staying with you. “You should probably check to make sure he doesn't break anything. I’ll be fine.” You smile encouragingly at her and she hesitantly takes her and Derek’s tray before following after her ex. Sighing, you hide your face in your hands, ignoring the stares you were receiving. The next few days were going to be hell.  
And you were right. Not only were you anxious and nervous about leaving Beacon Hills for the first time, but Derek is flat out ignoring you, even avoiding you. But what could you do, he just found out his best friend was leaving only seven days before. This was all your fault. Damn it, it still hurt like a bitch. You trudge to your locker for the final time, your diploma dangling in your hand. Taking everything out, you don’t look at Paige as she comes up to you. “You know he’s just worried about you and hurt you didn’t discuss it with him.”

  
“I know but he’s going to be fine. You guys will be fine.” You stuff the remaining books and papers into your bag.

  
“Did you know I didn’t break up with him because of Ennis?” You froze at that and stared at her, hands frozen as you were stuffing your chem book in your bag. “I broke up because I saw that he loved someone else and I was just someone he wanted to be friends with. When we saw you through that door, I never heard him so--so distraught. I don’t have to be a wolf to know he was terrified. For your life. And when you blacked out, he was freaking out like you were dead. He won’t leave your side.” You stared as you processed the information. “He cares more about you than he cares about anyone else, I think.”

  
You stared but that couldn’t be right. Derek didn’t have any feeling for you. You were just his best friend that was it. “I--thanks for telling me. But he’s the one avoiding me. So sorry if I don’t fully believe you. Even if I wanted to.” You close your locker and hug your friend. “I’ll text you later but I should go, I have some packing to do.” You sadly wave goodbye and walk out of Beacon Hills High for the last time.

 

 

Derek never surfaced even as you stood in the airport with Talia, Peter, and Laura. “I’m sorry my son is too stubborn to come and send you off. We’ll miss you, Y/N.” Talia pulled you into a hug that always made you think ‘so this is what a mom-hug felt like’.

  
Laura quickly took you into her arms, hiding her tears in your shoulder. You didn’t say anything about them. “I’m going to miss my teasing-Der-bear partner.”

  
“You can always train Cora. I’ll call you and skype as often as I can.”

  
“You better or I’m going to find you and drag you back myself.”

  
“That’s a promise.” You smile at your sister-like friend before Peter hugged you. “I’m afraid to say this, but I think I may miss you just a bit. Just a tiny itty bit.”

  
He smirks down at you when you pull away. “I’ll maybe, possibly miss you too, kiddo.”

  
You sigh and look at the small family who accepted you into their warm arms. “I should get going. Tell Derek I’ll keep in touch.” You head to the attendant and hand her your passport when you hear your name behind you. Turning around you just barely have time to brace yourself when Derek crashes into you. “Derek? What are you doing here? Didn’t you say you had a basketball tournament?”

  
“Sorry, I lied about that.” You glare at his sheepish smile. “But don’t worry, Paige already hit me for that.” You let it go and just stare at the boy you grew to love so deeply. “I just--This is for you. I was going to give it to you on your birthday but everything just--” You look down at the little jewelry box and carefully open it. It was a small gold necklace with a small charm, the Deathly Hallows insignia. “I wanted to get you something with a wolf but I know that wasn’t as important than this.”

  
“Derek -- I” You look up from the gift, jaw dropped. Well, this wasn’t what you expected. Turning your dropped jaw to a bright grin, you pull the awkward, nervous boy into your arms and hug him as tightly as you can. Oh, you were going to miss this boy. “Thank you so much. I’ll treasure it for as long as I can. Thank you.” You pull away and your heart flutters when you see the bright smile on his face.

 

“We will be taking off soon, miss.” The flight attendant said apologetically.

  
“Shot, okay, thank you.” You nod to the flight attendant and turn to Derek with a sad smile. “I guess this is goodbye. Until next time.”

  
“You won’t forget about me, right?”

  
“How could I forget my one and only best friend?” You lay your hand on his cheek. God, you were going to cry soon. Deciding mind as well, you pulled him down and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Bye, Derek. Take care and don’t do anything stupid.” You pick up your backpack that fell to the ground in your shock and wave goodbye with the hand holding the jewelry box. You swear you hear a ‘I love you’ whispered behind you but the plane was drowning out all the sounds around you. In your seat by the window, you open the box again and stare at the little pendent. While to others it may seem like she was just a fan of Harry Potter, which don’t get her wrong she so totally was. But to you and Derek, it meant opportunity to learn, to live, to control and make your own decisions, it represented your magic. With a soft smile you hook it around your neck and stare out at the clouds, fiddling with the pendent.


	3. Traveling is fun but tiring.

“Ugh, she’s trying to kill me.” You groan falling head first into your bed, making the laptop on it bounce. An amused Derek was on the other side and let it be known that puberty was generous to that boy. Oh, so generous. You were so glad he couldn’t smell you whenever you saw him on a screen or heard his voice because you knew you smelled like lust, a lot of it. You scream into your mattress.

  
“It can’t be that bad. You’re the one who wanted to do this.” It was morning back in Beacon Hills as you were halfway across the world in Hungary. So you got to hear the tempting sizzling of bacon and eggs while you got ready for bed.

  
“I know I did but you’re not the one who had to bike all the way to the Alps, climb it and practice elemental magic for 7 hours straight until their goddamn drunk mentor said the snowstorm I create was good enough after making it rain, sleet, shine, and everything else before. All right after a full fucking moon. God, I think I may just die. Cremate me and throw me into a volcano.”

  
“No one’s going to cremate you and throw you into a volcano.”

  
“You won’t help your dying best friend's death wish? That is another level of cruel.” Now in your pajamas and huddled under your blankets, you balance the laptop on your knees and fiddle with the pendant.

  
“You’re not going to die, Y/N. You haven’t even taken me to Alaska yet and I’m not letting you break your promise.” Derek gave you a pointed look. When you sent him a picture of the sled dog and a video of you playing with them, he was so jealous and demanded you to take him there.

  
“Fine, I’ll die afterward.”

  
“Y/N, you’re not going to die.” he sounded exasperated but it was the morning after a full moon and he was always grumpier afterward.

  
“Before you could protest, Laura’s face appeared in the background. “LAURA!” You neighbors pounded the wall behind you, cursing at you.

  
“Hey, girl! God what time is it over there? It’s so dark.” Laura squinted at the screen before stealing some bacon.  
“Probably time for me to sleep but I haven’t talked to you guys in soooooo long.” Okay more like a week but still.  
“Awww, do you miss us?” Laura cooes.

  
“Damn right I do.” You sigh in defeat. “But I need to finish all of this.”

  
“It’s already been three years. How much more can you learn?”

  
“Well Trokyl taught me the basics for everything and Alida is teaching me elemental. I still have sooooo many other aspects to learn but I think I’ll be soon done with elemental. Hopefully, I don’t want to be soaked to the bone with rain I created myself anymore.”

  
“God, we’ll never see you.” Cora popped into view.

  
“Hey Cora,” You yawn, your mouth unhinging. “Yeah, so it’ll be a while yet.”

  
“You should get some sleep. She wakes you before 6, doesn’t she?” Derek pushes his sisters to the table.  
“Yeah, but I don’t want to hang up. Just talk to me. It’s nice hearing your voice once in awhile.” Your eye were already drooping so you missed the love-sick smile on his face before he launched into his college days. Within ten minutes your were dead to the world but Derek let the call go on for a bit long, watching your sleeping face while the rest of his pack, some new and curious who he was staring at on the phone, came down. If only she was there, too, he thought when he turned it off, 25 minutes after you fell asleep.

 

 

To Jackass DerBear [00:50]  
Next destination has no internet! D: Will be in radio silence until I get out of this hell. Seriously who doesn’t have internet nowadays.

 

 

You groan awake as your phone rings on your bedside. A raging headache made you want to scream at the person calling but screaming would hurt. Leaving the naked stranger in the bed of the hotel, you walk to the bathroom with the phone and answer as you put up a silencing charm around the bathroom. “What?” You growl a bit harsher than you wanted but you felt like shit so everyone else should too.

  
“Whoa, what climbed up your ass and died?” the amused but worried deep voice in your ear made the scowl on your gross face soften instantly. Fuck, he still had that effect on you.

  
“Try wolfsbane-infused vodka shots.” You turn on the shower to let the water heat up. At least you didn’t have to take any of your clothes off since you were already naked. Nevermind, you had lace panties on.

  
“Shit. How many?”

  
Still so concerned. “I don’t remember after the twelfth.” You heard movement in the room past the door.

  
You were stepping into the shower when your one-night stand poked his head in. “YA kochan. Pozvonite mne, yesli vy khotite.”

  
“Don’t count on it.” You grumble as he chuckles out the door.

  
“Who was that?” A growl through the phone erupted in the quiet bathroom.

  
Shit, you forgot he was on the line. “Just a guy from the bar. Apparently not worth my virginity. Saving that one for someone special.” You smirk at the choked back gasp from the now 24 year old. “Wolf got your tongue.”

  
“Shut it.” He grumbled, if only you could see him. You let your hand wander to your lady bits. “You can’t just say things like that.”

  
“Why not?” You bit back a moan as you sink your fingers into your depths. “We’re both adults here. Why can’t we explore the world of verbalizing our sexual escapades without feeling the awkward teenaged jitters?”  
“God, you are insufferable.” His groan sent a shiver down your spine. Oh how glad you were that you were almost deathly quiet during sex.

  
“I should be the one saying that about you.” You quicken your thrusts as you lean against the tiled wall. “You called when I am nursing a fucking hangover.”

  
“You’re the one who brought it on yourself.”

  
You bit back another moan as ecstasy ripped through your body. Catching your breath, you respond, “fine, you win.” Letting yourself ride it off, you stand under the stream of hot water, shuddering at how it felt against your perked nibbles. “By the way, Happy Birthday, Derek.”

  
His chuckle was light and happy. Good, he didn’t sound as tense. “Thanks, Y/N.” You heard someone call for him on the other side. “Sorry, I’m out with some friends but I thought you may be awake. I got to go. Talk to you later?”  
“Yeah,” You don’t let the unfamiliar woman’s voice irk you. Damn it, you just had sex with a god damn stranger and yet you didn’t want him to hang out with his female friends. The fuck? “Talk to you later, Derek.” You sigh after you hear the doot of your phone telling you he hung up.

 

 

“God, she’s fucking awful.” You are standing in line to get on a trolley in Italy when you got a sudden call from Cora.  
“Nice to hear from you too, Cora. I’m fine by the way.” You lean against the side of the entrance of the trolley, the whole thing packed to the brim. It’s not like you had far to go anyways.

  
“That’s not the point, the point is Derek is going out with our new English teacher and while that’s all fine and dandy, I’m getting serious Kate vibes from her. Stiles agrees with me and for a human, he is surprisingly good at judging characters.” You tensed at the mention of Derek with someone else but forced the jealousy away. Why can’t you be like any other person and get over their first crush. God, she sounded like a teenager _again _.__

  
Stepping aside so people could get off, you sigh. “What happened now?” Derek’s last girlfriend Kate turned out to be a homicidal bitch who tried and failed to kill the Hale family. Now she was in the Azkaban for Hunters. Oh yeah, did I mention she was a hunter? The more you know.

  
“We’re honestly not sure but I think she’s a darach, I think that’s what Deaton said. There’s been like 9 people killed already and we think they’re for some three deaths thing or something. I think Deaton said something about Virgins, Warriors, Healers, and something else.”

  
“Threefold Death? And it’s common to have human sacrifices in statuses of Virgin, Warriors, Healers, Philosophers, and Guardians. But that’s all now considered black magic. For obvious reasons.”

  
“Okay, now I’m curious, where did you learn that?”

  
“Russia. Now why do you think Derek’s girlfriend is the Darach?” You felt tired all the sudden but you had a long night ahead of you.

  
“I don’t know. She appeared suddenly right before the killings started and there’s just something off about her. She just seems too perfect, you know? Like not the you-kind of perfect where you just know because of being friends for a really long time but a perfect like she is hiding something.”

  
You almost trip when you exit the trolley. Almost. “I’m not perfect.” You mumble. “Have you told anyone?”

  
“For Derek, you are.” You ignore that. “I tried telling Mom and Laura but they don’t believe me and tell me to ‘just be happy for your grumpy brother’. You know he barely smiles unless he’s on the phone with you or seeing the pictures or videos you sent. He hoards them too. He never shows them to us until he’s seen them like a million times~” And didn’t that work magic all over your heart.

  
Pushing it aside, you joke, “is our Der-bear lonely with his genius best friend?”

  
“He is.” You freeze just three blocks from the witch’s shop, Cora’s serious sadden words hitting you harder than you thought it would. “Y/N? When are you coming back? He needs you more than I think he actually understands. We all need you.” Cora whispers, her voice cracking at the end. Oh god, is she going to cry?

  
“Cora, I--” You didn’t want to lie to her and say you would be back soon because you didn’t know. The ritual you were performing today was the final step of your 7 year journey, but still. There was a possibility you wouldn’t live through it or you be a vacant shell of yourself. Determined, you started walking again. You would survive so you could go back home, hug that ridiculous man, and take him to see the sled dogs. You swore to yourself. “I miss you guys too, but hopefully I’ll be done soon. I just don’t know. I’m getting into more dangerous territory now and I just have to hope I make it through. Keep an eye on this English teacher and if anything happens, don’t be afraid to call. Take care of your brother for me and make sure he doesn’t do something stupid.”

  
“I always do, Y/N. Good luck and come home soon. We-- Derek misses you.” You hear the phone click and you step into the shop.

  
“Pronto?” The witch says when she sees it’s you.

  
“Cerchiamo di arrivare a questo fatto così posso andare a casa.” She gave you a soft smile and her hand on your back was comforting.

 

 

5 days later, your bones are still aching from being edged on from the inside with magic, not a single place not covered in runes, even your tiniest ear bone, the stapes, was edged. Your magic tingled with the new additions and your wolf was growing more irritated as you prolonged your bed rest. But you couldn’t help it everything hurt. You could barely move a finger without pain rushing through your body. Even with your accelerated healing. The ritual was a success but right now you were debating if death would’ve been easier. But then you wouldn’t be able to see Derek again. So you were on bed rest for now. The ritual helped seal the more advanced spells and deeper, darker magic you found inside of you when you were in Ireland. Resting your eyes, they shot open to the sound of your phone vibrating. On the other side of the room. Fuck. Groaning, you gingerly pick yourself out of the bed and ease your way to the phone. Just as you get there, the ringing stops. Fuck.

  
Seeing the blinking light, you listen to the voicemail. “Hey, Y/N. It’s Cora but I’m sure you know. As well as how pissed I am at Derek right now. I was fucking right about Jennifer, the latest girlfriend. She was the fucking Darach and no one believed me until Mom and Stiles’ Dad was taken. That fucking bitch! And Derek was trying to prove her innocent. And now he’s brooding even more than before and moping around in his self-deprecation corner and I’m so sick and tired of him pinning after you. God, seriously. Just come home. Please. He really needs your amazing healing hugs right now. Maybe some kisses as well. Y/N please, I don’t want to see my brother like this. It hurts more than I’m pissed off at him which is to say a lot. Just come home already. Isn’t 7 years enough? Please, I’m begging you. For Derek, since he can’t do it himself. Please come home.” The voicemail ended but you were lost in your own head.

  
What happened while you were gone? How bad was he now? Checking the time on your phone you noticed it was halfway through December. Almost Christmas, his birthday. Determined you ignored the sore bones and turned your gaze to a quick recovery. It was time to go home. Dialing a number, she waited for them to answer. “Are you alone? Good. I’m coming home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! You finally going home :D
> 
> And as a warning, you're going to be getting some in the next chapter. So if NSFW is not for you, you've been warned.
> 
> Russian Translate:  
> YA kochan. Pozvonite mne, yesli vy khotite = I’m heading out. Call me if you want.
> 
> Italian Translate:  
> Pronto? = Ready?  
> Cerchiamo di arrivare a questo fatto così posso andare a casa. = Let’s get this done so I can go home.
> 
> Note about the translations: They are from Google Translate, so if they don't accurately represent the language, I'm sorry. I unfortunately never learned these languages, so bare with it.


	4. Anticipated sex can be so much better than expected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get the booty! Technically the D but whatever.
> 
> As you can guess, this chapter is NSFW!!! My favorite :D (after just general tooth-aching fluff.) I've marked where it starts and ends so if you don't want to read that part, it's fine and don't be ashamed that your mind hasn't been corrupted by the vast perverted world that I've been infested with. Seriously though these NSFW fanfics really take the most of my mental power and really isn't good for my social skills... Oh, well. Addiction is hard to overcome.

“Hey, where are you? I just got my bags.” You look around as you hold your phone to your ear.  
“I’m heading over now. So I’m the first one you’re going to see, aren’t I?” You sigh at Peter’s sly smirk you could practically hear. He was the only one you trusted to keep your coming home a secret and not give it away. The others would be way too happy to hide it.

  
“Just get over here, I’m ready to get home.” You lean against a pillar and drop you duffel bag next to your small suitcase. It was Christmas Eve at about 11 o’clock. You planned to be home by Christmas at least. If Peter would just hurry up.

  
“7 years made you into a bossy, little girl.” You heard his voice to your left and saw a man you recognized from Skype calls. Hanging up, you run into his waiting arms. “Okay, maybe not a little girl anymore.” You were wearing a tight plain gray t-shirt under the black fit peacoat and a light green scarf. Over the years, you filled out your curves and your bra size increased from a B to a C, almost a D, to your dismay. Bra shopping was annoying. All the working out and training got you fit and the werewolf in you helped as well to keep them even after weeks of bed rest. You had multiple tattoos on your skin, counting the triskelion you and Derek both got, of course in different countries, but at the same time. While his was on his back, yours was on your right elbow.

  
“I haven’t been a little girl in ages, Petey. And you definitely became a DILF. Congratulations on your first born, by the way.” You just landed in Italy when they told you Peter’s wife gave birth to a baby boy.

  
“Thanks, Y/N. Let’s get you home. We can’t have the birthday boy waiting.” Peter smirked. The love story that was yours and his nephew’s life always seemed to amuse him. They both cared so much for each other but neither said anything.

 

 

Derek had been sitting near the front window as he watched his family play games, talked, and coo at his newest cousin, Ian. No matter what Laura or Cora said, he wasn’t moping and he wasn’t brooding over the fact that Y/N wasn’t here for yet another birthday. Being a Christmas baby wasn’t as great as people usually think. Because in the hype of the holiday season, his birthday was pushed to the side, as secondary. But Y/N never thought that. She always said ‘Happy Birthday’ first and maybe after a couple of minutes she would remember to say ‘Merry Christmas’. She made him feel important. Skyping her while hiding from his family wasn’t the same though and sometimes she would be more often than not hungover. But she always seemed to pull out her smile that made her look like the sun, bringing light to his dull boring life, and tell him the two words no one else said like they were saying ‘I love you’. And he wanted to say it back, but each time he froze, scared he was just imagining it, scared of breaking the illusion. So every year after she said ‘Happy Birthday, Derek’ like she was saying ‘I love you, Derek’ he would whisper it in his head, ‘I love you, too’.

  
He had tried to forget about her and move on like Paige did. While Kate was amazing and the sex was great, when he found out she just wanted him to get to his family, he was happy that Y/N wasn’t there to see his mistake. And then Jennifer came, and he tried to hard to love her. But the continuous suspicion from Cora and her boyfriend didn’t help the thought that she was another Kate. And he couldn’t fake it anymore when the two of them came to his apartment where Jennifer had stayed the night and demanded to know where their Mom and Dad were. And all he would think when they were getting Mom, the Sheriff, and Scott’s mom out from under a collapsing basement was that he was glad Y/N wasn’t there to see how he failed again. Now the time was reaching midnight and he just wanted to hear her twinkling, soft voice, to see her peaceful smile even when he could see the dark circles under her eyes from her hangover. Sneaking to his old room, he opened Skype and dialed the first account on the list. “Derek? Did you sneak out again?” Derek was thrown off at her tired but not hungover smile. It looked like she was in a car. Familiar but he couldn’t place it. And it was dark where she was.

  
“Hey, where are you now?”

  
His heart melts at your laugh that sounds like bells. “I’m almost to my destination. Where are you?”

  
“My old room. Too loud downstairs.” Her smile was so full of understanding and fondness. Why did he ever let her go?

  
“Why don’t you step out to the front for a minute. I think Peter said he has a present for you.” Derek was thoroughly confused but pulled on his shoes. He could never deny her.

  
“Peter? And he can’t give it to me like a normal person with the rest of them.”

  
“Nope. He says it’s urgent. You should get down to the front, like now.” Derek ran down the stairs, still staring at the amused face of his best friend. He ignored the confused looks as he tugged open the door, still staring at his phone.

  
“What is going--?” A wind hit him and a smell carried in with it. It had matured like good wine but still the same underlying essence, hardwood, flowers, and snow. Snapping up above his phone, his eyes were instantly drawn to a woman standing next to Peter’s car. Her smile was wide and Derek felt like the air in his lungs were kicked out. She was home. Y/N was back.

 

 

You watch amused as Derek processed your smell in the brisk winds. But when his wide, disbelieving eyes turned to you, you felt like you were home. Derek was your home. And you were ready to be in its comfort and protection again. Breaking into a run, you collide into his hard chest, the two of you meeting in the middle. You feel his arms, his large muscled arms picking you up from under you butt and you giggle while he twirls you around like those romantic chick-flicks that you always complained about. But right now, you were too happy to care as you looked down at his thousand-watt smile, the same kaleidoscope eyes that burst in radiance with joy. Feeling him stopping and just staring at you, your mind tells you to just fuck it. And you listen, bending down and catching his mouth, tasting him for the first time in 7 years. His arms tighten as you press his face closer to you, his tongue asking for entrance. And who were you to say no? It felt like ages but you were pulled apart by Cora’s celebratory whoop. “Finally!”

  
You chuckle as you look over to your family standing, waiting for you at the door before looking down at the man who looked at you will so much love. “I’m sorry it took me a while, but Happy Birthday, Derek.” You thought you had seen his brightest smile but the one he gave you after you said the same words you said every year was so bright, you mind as well be blind. Blind with love, perhaps.

  
“The best gift I could ever want,” Derek whispered, still carrying you. And not seeming to ever want to let go. But that was fine with you.

  
“So you don’t want your actual gift even when I went out of my way to make it for you?” You sighed dramatically, sitting back on his arms, your own arms around his neck. “I guess I can just give it to Peter then.”

  
Derek growled, making you look down in shock. “Mine.” Oh god, he was a possessive lover.

  
“Fine. Since you were just so articulate. I’m glad your lexicon grew to single syllable words.” You massage the back of his neck, relishing in the purring that came from his throat.

  
“Good.”

  
“If you two lovebirds are done, I would like to hug my sister as well.” You look over amused at Cora standing at the bottom of the stairs with her legs strong and hands on her hip. Laura has trained this one well. And the smirk on the next Alpha’s face told you that she knew exactly how well she did.

  
“Okay, you heard the little lady.” You tried to get him to put you down. “Derek, it’s not like I’m going anywhere, darling.” You pecked his lips. “My traveling days are over until you’re ready to come with me.” You melt at the excited glint in his eyes as he reluctantly puts you down. As soon as his arms are loose around you. Cora pulls you away and into her arms, Laura joining soon after. This was home. You were home.

  
You bit back a groan as Derek massaged your thigh, squeezing just a bit too close to your lady parts, as you tried to ignore him and talk to Cora’s boyfriend, Stiles. “You can rarely know a Selkie apart from a human if their skin isn’t nearby. And those things are a menace to find.” You elbow Derek when gets just a bit too close to call it appropriate.

  
“Oh, let him be. He hasn’t seen the love of his life for 7 years.” Cora rolled her eyes but was interested in the Selkie conversation.

  
“If you want me to let him have his way right here, in front of everyone, tell that to me again.” You glare at the surrendering Cora. “Seriously, Derek. I miss you too, but stop it with your hands.” You grab his hands into yours and interweave his fingers into yours. “You are absolutely like an insufferable child. Ian is better behaved than you are.” The baby boy looked over from his spot on the ground playing with his toys, beaming at his name. “Remember that, Ian, for when you grow old enough to tease your cousin here. That you were better behaved than your much older cousin is.” The pup babbles like he understood. “Behave or I’m sitting with Laura.”

  
“You can come over _any_ time, sweet cheeks.” Derek’s hands tighten around you as you laugh at Laura’s wink.  
“So back to the Selkie, it sounded like you had a story.” Stiles was enthralled by your stories and it wasn’t hard to see why when he was a Spark himself.

  
“Right, the Selkie. Well, in Ireland, there was one that lost his family by fishermen a long long time ago and he’s basically been wallowing in his anger and hatred for humans. So he decides that all humans need to die, yada yada yada. My one friend becomes a victim and basically, I go all badass, not taking any of his shenanigans, because one, Melody was the first friend I made there and two, she was my mentor’s granddaughter and Grandma Beth is the sweetest lady on this Earth. The true way to kill a Selkie was to burn their skin and while I really didn’t want to kill him, he did kill many innocents and even when I tried to reason with him, he throw it in my face by drowning Mel. So it really was the only option for him, Grandma Beth agreed. So I found the skin in a cave on a rock ledge and burned it. It was a sad day to see a Selkie die, they are objectively quick beautiful.” Derek growled and nipped your ear. “Ow, stop being so jealous. I can admire pretty things if I want to.”

  
“I’ll show you something you can admire.” You suck in a quick breath as he whispers it in your ear, his breath tickling your cheek.

  
“Ewww, gross. If you want to do anything, go home and do it.” Cora groans, miming herself vomiting.

  
“That sounds like an excellent idea.” Derek pushes you up off his lap and drags you out of the room before you can protest.

  
“Don’t forget to use protection, be safe and don’t wake up the neighbors!” Laura called after them.

  
“Merry Christmas, everyone.” You call out. “Hopefully we’ll see you for dinner.” You look over to Derek’s raised eyebrow. “Scratch that, we’ll see you tomorrow. Bye!” You shut the door to chuckles and Cora dramatically gagging. “You just couldn’t wait, could you?”

  
“I’ve waited 7 years for this, Y/N.” Derek growled as he turned on his Camaro and peeled out of the driveway.

  
“Try waiting 11 years, buddy. You got nothing on me.” You just barely stop your face from colliding with the dashboard when Derek slams on the brakes, parking on the side of the road. “Fuck. Derek!” Before you could say more he crushes your lips onto yours and you know they’re going to be swollen later. “Fuck.” You whisper as you unbuckle and climb onto his lap, grinding onto his already hard bulge. “Did the thought of me wanting you since freshman year turn you on?”

  
“God, fuck yes. Y/N, why didn’t you tell me?” He paused his ministrations on your ass, looking at you with something you didn’t understand in your hazy lust.

  
You shrug before returning to nipping at his neck, frowning at the quick healing. “Stop healing so quickly, bastard. I didn’t tell you because I wasn’t sure if you would like me back.” Pulling up and staring straight into his vulnerable eyes, you whisper. “I was afraid of losing you. I would rather live by your side miserable that you could never be mine than live a single day of you hating and avoiding me.”

  
“Fuck, Y/N. I’m sorry. I --” you knew exactly what he was thinking but you silenced him with a soft kiss, his stubble scratching your chin.

  
“It hurt a lot, Derek. When you wouldn’t even look at me. But I’ve forgiven you a long time. It’s okay, it all worked out, right?”

  
Derek relaxed, letting his hand roam across your back again, slipping under your shirt. “I’m still sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

  
“It’s okay, darling. I should’ve told you earlier. It was both of our faults, okay?”

  
Derek stared into your eyes before kissing you again. “God, how did I ever get the luck of having you?”

  
“You stole my crayons in kindergarten. That’s how, sweetie.” You started grinding on his dick, smirking at the groan that emanated from his throat. “You like that don’t you?”

(Start of graphic SEX)

“Fuck.” You yelp in pleasure as he grabbed your ass and pulled you closer, your boobs pressed firmly against his hard chest. “God, you're going to be so tight when I sink into your pussy, Aren't you?” You moan at his whispered words. Apparently, with the right partner, you could be noisy as well. “You would like that, wouldn’t you? My hard cock breaking your pussy, beating into it so hard you can’t walk straight for days.” Your hips stutter in their grinding, god this boy was going to be the death of you. “But first I’m going to make you beg. Make you a sopping mess, can’t even remember another word except for my name. Do you want that, sweetie?” You groan as you nod and push your crotch harder onto his.

“Come on, you’re close, aren’t you? From just hearing my voice. You are so close. You know the day I called you and you were in Russia. The day I heard that fucking bastard had touched what wasn’t his?” Oh god, he heard you. “You thought you were so sneaky didn’t you, sweetheart? Playing with yourself, thrusting into your depths thinking it was me with you. Thinking it was my fingers instead of yours.” Fuck, you were so wet and ready. “You thought I wouldn’t know but I knew. I knew about Russia, Glasgow, Oslo, Lithuania. Darling, I heard it all.” Fuck! “And do you know what I did? I kept it hidden in my head until I got home, alone in my bed. Thrusting my hard cock in my hand thinking it was you, your wet pussy around my hard cock.” You whimper as you feel your orgasm rip through you. Fuck he made you cum with just his voice. “Did you just cum, Y/N?” There was a hint of a smirk and awe but you didn’t care, you were placid wrapped around him, his dick still hard under you.

  
Turning a smirk to him, you reach down and push his seat all the way back, somehow just enough room for you to slide under the wheel and between his thick legs. Rubbing his hard on through his jeans, you stare into his lust filled eyes and pull his hard cock out. And damn he was _huge_ , you kind of worried about it fitting but you’ll figure that out later. Sticking out your tongue, you lick the tip, swirling it in your mouth and sucking at the same time. A guttural growl vibrated through the sex-filled air, trapped in the small car. “Fuck, Y/N. You’re so good. Fuck.” You take in a little bit more, stroking the bottom where you can’t reach. Pulling out with a pop, you lick the span of his cock spreading your spit all over it with your hands. Back to the tip, you swallow a bit more than before, taking deep breaths through your nose, filling your head with just Derek. Fuck, you were getting wet again. Bobbing up and down, you moan when he grabs your hair and tugs on it a little bit. Feeling adventurous, you pull out to only the tip before sinking all they way down to the hilt.

You heard Derek choke up a bit, eyes water as he reflexively thrusted deeper. “Fuck, Shit.” You were glad you found out you didn’t have a gag reflex. You tense as his cum coats the back of your throat, your eyes rolling back a bit in your own orgasm. Letting his penis soften, you pull out slowly with a wet pop. Derek groans as you come back up. He stares wide eyed when you swallow the bit of cum that was in your mouth. Salty, but not horrible. Tasted like Derek. “Fuck, did you just--?” You nod. “You are incredible.” You moan into his mouth as he tastes himself in your mouth. “Let’s get home.” You nod excitedly and shuffle back into your seat.

Derek couldn’t believe what he experienced. He knew he was large, large enough that neither Kate nor Jennifer could take his whole length and girth like you did. God, you were perfect for him and he wasted 11 years. When you came up, he was floored by the way your mouth looked thoroughly debauched and your eyes were hazy in post-orgasmic high. You looked absolutely beautiful and he was probably breaking more laws than not trying to get to his loft quicker.

The moment you enter the loft, you are slammed into the closed door and his lips are pressed on yours, taking your breath away. Literally. When you gasped, he thrusts his tongue past your swollen lips, not letting you pose any kind of dominance. And fuck, did that make you wet. You wrap your legs around his waist as he lifts you by your ass and carried you deeper into his home. Before you could think of where he was taking you, he does something that completely throws you off. He gently lays you down on his bed and pulls away, just staring at you while smoothing your messy curls, memorizing every detail on your face. You went sure why it threw you off but it did before he crushes your lips into another desperate kiss. The feeling of his stubble as it scratches your skin was intoxicating. The little nips down your neck, the harder bites on your bare shoulder were mind blowing. His hands feeling up your bare stomach and massaging your boobs through your laced bra was ecstasy. You don’t know when it happens but you are left bare with only your lace panties and the deathly hallows pendant while he still had his shirt and jeans on. “Fuck, Derek. Off. Got them off.” You want to pull him back when he gets up and tugs his shirt over his head but instead, you sedate your need by playing with your clit through your soaked panties. Derek’s eyes are glued to your hand as you swirl around the little nub while he tugged his jeans and briefs off in one go. Kneeling on the side of the bed, he pulls your body closer to his face before slapping your hands away.

  
When his tongue hits the thin fabric between your clit and his tongue, you arch in white pleasure while he keeps your hips down towards his face. He runs his tongue over the lace a couple times before pushing it to the side, revealing your most private parts to him. Moaning his name, you feel him suck the lips and bite the nub, bringing you closer to the edge. “Fuck, Derek. Please, Derek. Fuck.” Just as you feel the end, he stills and pulls out, much to your dissatisfaction. “ _Derek~_ ”

  
“I told you I’m going to make you beg.” You whimper at his yellow eyes, flashing your own back at him. After he deems it okay, he goes back to eating you out, pulling you to the edge and stopping before it came. Your moans and whimpering begging filled the room around you.

  
Fuck, you really needed to get off. “Derek, Please. Derek. _Derek_.” He was right, the only think you could think about was Derek.

  
Sliding another lubed up finger into your warmth, he smirks down at your writhing form, biting the sheets in frustration. “Shhh, I got you, love. I got you.” You choke back a sob as he thrust his fingers into you, scissoring them in between, and licking the tears off your face. “You’re doing so well so tight. You now I’m going to have to punish you for letting another use what is mine.”

  
You just barely understand the threat through your lust-clouded mind. God, of course he was jealous. “No one else. Just you Derek. I-- _ahhh_ never let them -- _mmhh_ in. Only my ass. Ahhh. Saving it for some-- _mmm_ \--one special.” The finger stopped right on your g-spot and you felt your pure white orgasm rip through your body, tightening around his three fingers. “Derek!”

  
As you rode it out, you felt light kissed all over your face and gently wet hands brushing your hair off your sweating face. “Is it true, Y/N? Not even once?”

  
You nod, nuzzling into his hand, licking your juices off his hand. “No one. Now please Derek. I _need_ you. Don’t break your promise.” A gentle kiss on your lips distracted you as you heard him rip a condom open and slide it on. You continue to kiss the man over you, biting his lip, when you felt the tip line up to your opening. In one single thrust, he completely buried himself in your warmth and pleasure erupted in both of you. You were both gasping for breath as you got used to the intrusion, welcomed intrusion. Squirming your hip, you pull him down. “Fuck me, Derek. Fuck me hard.” Your whispered plea against his lips send him into action and just as quickly as he went in, he pulled out to fall back in with a sharp snap.

God, you were tight. Derek had to take a couple of deep breaths so he didn’t cum the moment he sunk fully in. And he slid right in, so easily, it was a wonder he was your first, to take your virginity. When you moved, he had to bit back a moan to keep from wrecking you like he said he would but your words, your pleas, to fuck you snapped all his control. His hips pistoned into you, each time he sunk back in a pleasurable gasp coming from your mouth. The one that took his whole dick. Fuck, he wasn’t going to last long. And by the looks of it you weren’t going to either. Quickening his pace, he grunts as you clench around him, screaming his name. Derek tried to keep a steady rhythm but as he got closer, it broke until he came with one last thrust. He falls to your side, not wanting to crush you with his weight and pull out.

  
After tying the come filled condom and tossing it towards his trashcan, he leaned against his arm and stared at you. Your eyes were closed, mouth open in a slight ‘o’, your hair haloing around your head. Tracing the lines on your face with his fingertip, he marveled how you were finally his. Your eyes fluttered open and he met your E/C pools of love, happiness, and joy. “Hello.”

  
He smiles warmly at the sound of your hoarse voice, he made it like that. “Hey. How are you feeling?”

  
“Good.” He met you halfway when you leaned up to kiss him. “Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you always seem to look? It’s no fair. Seriously, it’s like you’re photoshopped.”

  
He chuckles at you complement. “Got to look good for my best girl. And I don’t think you have to worry. You look like an angel to me.”

  
He can see you melt a little. “Do you say that to get all the girls?”

  
“No, just one genius, witchwolf.” Your amused giggle sends his heart soaring and he promises he would never let you go.

  
“Still the same flatterer I remember.”

  
He hums against your lips before pulling you on top of him. “Want you to ride me.” Derek smirks at the shudder that courses through the woman sitting on him.

(End of sexy time)

After five more rounds, feeling thoroughly fucked, glad your werewolf healing would let you at least walk in the morning, afternoon? Either way, you curl up in Derek’s arms, your back against his chest, fitting perfectly into his embrace. “Y/N?”

  
“Hmmm?” You feel your eyes drooping and sleep grasping for you.

  
“I love you.”

  
You smile to no one in particular. “I love you, too, Derek.” You fall asleep to a light kiss brushing your temple.


	5. The New Year comes with a new life.

The two of you didn’t show up until New Year’s eve. And every adult made it their mission to make it known that they took note of your absence. “We missed you for dinner last night.” Talia said as she hugged you tight. “I hope Derek didn’t starve you.”

  
“I’m sorry I missed dinner but Derek has been making sure I was feed.”

  
Laura hugs you after her mom, whispering under her breath, “Semen isn’t real food, Hermione.”

  
“Laura!” Derek chokes from his spot next to his Dad.

  
Robert pats his back in comfort. “I hope that’s not all you’re feeding her. That’s not how we raised you, son.” Okay, maybe not in comfort.

  
“Dad!” Derek groaned into your shoulder. “Y/N, do something about them.”

  
“What can I say?” You decided to tease him a little. “I’m not supposed to lie.”

  
Derek shot up and stared down at you in betrayal. Laura basically fell to the ground laughing and Talia and Robert were trying to hide their smirk behind their hand. “You traitor.”

  
“Just because I loved you for 11 years doesn’t mean I don’t love teasing you more.” You stick your tongue out before taking off to the rest of the house.

  
“Y/N!” Derek dashes after you but your smaller body let you take sharper turns and fast footsteps. “Get back here!”  
You laugh as you leap over the couch and into the kitchen. “Catch if you can, Former Captain of the Basketball Team. Hey, Paige.” You whiz by her and hear her same laugh following you.

 

“11 years? Holy shit, she is strong.” Laura stares towards the direction you ran off to. “I knew she liked him before she left but for that long, damn she’s good at hiding.”

  
“It always took you guys twice as long to find her than anyone else. The quickest being Derek.” Talia remembered the countless times everyone in the house had to play it to find you hiding in the dryer or in the garage. Derek always got a little bit frantic when he couldn’t find you after 5 minutes, never going after anyone else before he found you. “Peter, pay up!” “Damn it.”

  
“That’s true. Wait, you don’t think--?” Laura’s wide eyes fell to her mother who had a knowing look on her face. You shriek gained chuckles from everyone when Derek finally caught you.

  
“He’s lucky to have her as a mate and if he doesn’t treasure her like she should be, I’ll take her away myself.” Talia matter-of-factly said. And Laura and Robert believed her. Y/N was like a sister and daughter to the family and if Derek hurt her in anyway, he would have hell to pay, no matter if he was blood.

  
“Derek, put me down. This isn’t helping your case of being more immature than Ian. Hello, Little Ian. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, hasn’t it?” The three at the door look over to Derek holding you from behind, your feet dangling a foot off the ground. But you paid no attention to that as you talked to Ian who was happy for the attention in his play station, kicking his feet into the air and bouncing in excitement. “Awww, did you miss me? You did, how sweet. You are just adorable. If this big lug would put me down, I would hug you right now.” Derek did no such thing to everyone’s amusement. “Since not, I’m sorry, Little Ian. You’re gonna have to let Derek keep me all to himself like he’s been doing for the last six days.”

  
“No he’s not. Because while he got 6 days of Y/N, I got barely an hour before you cave manned her away.” Laura walked over to the two, waiting for Derek to disobey. Which he couldn’t even though he really didn’t look like he wanted to let go. Seriously, the frown on his face was painful. But she wanted to talk to her without her large little brother hovering around and trying to distract you. “No following. I mean it. If you do, I’ll take her with me back to my place.”

  
Laura stood firm as Derek growled at her. “You wouldn’t.”

  
“Try me.”

  
“Ooookay, that’s enough fighting over me. Derek, I’ll be back when we finish talking but I really would like to just talk to her one on one.” Laura smirk even though you kissed Derek’s pouting lips to sooth his mood before she pulled you away.

 

 

You didn’t get back to him until just before the clock hit 12. It was like they all were trying to keep the two of you away. Even the ones you never actually met before. There were a couple of new bitten wolfs Cora’s age. There was Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. There was a banshee the same age named Lydia, and even the Argent hunter family, well at least Chris and Allison Argent came to talk to you as well. They both were lovely people and knew they would follow their code unlike their kin. They were all great but you breath a bit easier when you were back in his arms watching the others play with fireworks on the porch.

  
“Thank god, you’re here. Everyone kept making innuendos and offhanded comment about what they think we did. God.”

  
You chuckle at his flushed face as he remembered all that they said. “You’re the one that brought it on yourself for keeping me all to yourself for 6 days straight. Plus most of what they were probably getting at wouldn’t be completely wrong.”

  
“But they don’t need to know.” Derek groan, playing with your hair as you leaned in his chest.

  
“I think that’s a bit too late.” You nod over to the younger ones exchanging bills, the ones giving the money glaring at them. You wiggle your fingers at them with a smirk.

  
“Oh, god. They made a bet on us. What has our life’s become.” Derek buried his face into your hair.

  
“A romance chick-flick where the two best friends pin for each other for years and finally get together during the oh so great holiday season.” You grin up at him, tilting your head all the way till your crown hit his chest.

  
“It really has, hasn’t it? We’re kind of dumb for not figuring this out before.”

  
Turning back to the porch, you let him keep you up. “I’m not the one who took his jolly old time getting to where I was. That was all on you, buddy.”

  
“Fine, it was all me. I’m the dumb one.” Derek muttered.

  
Turning in his arms, you hold his face between your hands. “I still love you, even when you can’t figure out what you want as quickly as I would like. You know that, right?”

  
Derek nodded and kissed you on the lips, a fond smile on his face. “I know. Love you, too. No matter how long it took me, I’m not letting you go.”

  
“That’s all that matters. Happy New Year’s, Derek.”

And this time he could say it back in the same way. “Happy New Year’s, Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sadly this the end... But if you want more let me know and I'll see what I can do about the request.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed it and thank you for everyone who showed their support and excitement about my first story.


End file.
